1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clutch system that includes a first hydraulic clutch between a power source and a first driven shaft and is capable of switching connection and disconnection therebetween. A second hydraulic clutch is provided between the power source and a second driven shaft and is capable of switching the connection and the disconnection therebetween.
2. Background of the Invention
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-133937 discloses an example of clutch systems of the type described above. In the clutch system disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-133937; however, each of the pair of hydraulic clutches includes individually an input member. This makes the clutch system larger than otherwise, while the number of component parts for the clutch system is increased.